Broken
by Rhys40404
Summary: A sequel to my previous story 'Running', set 10 years after that one. I'd recommend you read that first, otherwise this won't make as much sense perhaps. Contains death and suicide and depression and heartbreak, so have fun with that. As usual, none of the characters within this story belong to me, I make no money off of this and the plot is purely from my imagination. Enjoy.


They had always been running, since that fateful day 10 long years ago. So much had happened in that time, yet despite that it had seemed to go by in a whirlwind of colours, memories and emotion. The odd laugh here and there. Shared kisses in the night. And running. Always running. But it had seemed worth it at the time. The world they had belonged to so fiercely had shunned them and they knew little else outside of that world. Running was their only option. And for 10 long years it had been just the two of them. Happy. Fun. Perfect. Until today. When everything had finally caught up to them. That fateful moment just 3 hours ago, when they had been unable to run. No matter which direction they ran, no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to escape. And then, during that final run, he had tripped. One lover standing tall, in shock, not having fully realised the meaning of this. The other, sprawled across the floor on his stomach, didn't even know what had happened before it was all over. A flash of green light and he was gone. And for the other, who had only seen the flash of light illuminate the ground in front of him, it felt as though the whole world had shattered. Time had stopped. Everything had broken and the small fragments of dreams and hopes and potential for the future had been crushed, falling like tiny glittering shards of glass at his feet. Nothing made sense anymore. No matter what, the only person he had ever truly loved, had been taken from him. Not even bothering to do anything any more, he turned sharply on the spot, twisting into thin air and appearing again almost instantaneously, in a forest. The Forest of Dean to be exact. They had came here before, for several weeks when they thought that it was finally over. They had built a small cabin amongst the trees, hidden away from everyone else where they could be together, alone, for the rest of their days. But of course that wouldn't happen now. And it was here where he was headed, the place where, even for just 3 short weeks, he was happiest. No, where they were happiest. And it seemed perfect. He walked inside, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, his most treasured possession, and wrote across it. One final message. One last announcement to the world. The chair upon which he was sat was moved, dragged towards a beam across the ceiling. He took a rope that has been wound decoratively around the door and, stepping back up on the chair, tied it to the beam and around his own neck. He looked at the picture in his hand one last time, and knowing that soon he would see him again. And in one swift movement it had happened. He had kicked the chair out from underneath him, and finally, The Boy Who Lived was no more.

It was a week later when they found him. Finally, after days of searching, they finally found him. It could only be they who found him, because that is the way life works of course, nothing ever being fair. But opening the door of the small cabin to find Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the greatest wizard of his generation, suspended from a beam running across the ceiling, hanging by only a small piece of rope. Hermione Granger gasped when she saw the man that her once closest friend had become. Tears starting to form delicate trails upon her cheeks, she buried her head into the comforting warmth of Ronald Weasley, who had turned his face to the floor. Even with nobody around except for Hermione, he didn't want his tears to be visible. He had to stay strong, for Hermione's sake, as well as his own. But standing in the doorway of the cabin, looking at the remnants of the man his closest friend had become, he couldn't help but break down. And so he buried his face into Hermione's hair, neither of them wanting to think about the harsh reality before them. So they cried. And screamed. And wailed. Until nothing else was left. And that was when they saw it. The small piece of paper on the floor, that they noticed due to Harry's body having such an effect on them. And as they stepped closer, they could make out the picture upon it's surface, a photograph of Harry, smiling, with his arm around the waist of Draco Malfoy. Picking it up, they saw the words scrawled in violet ink across the surface; "Draco, I will be with you soon. You're my one, my only, my everything. I'm coming back to you. And this time we can be together forever. All my love, Harry"


End file.
